Me, You, and Him
by bbykon
Summary: Taeyong dan Yuta bersahabat sejak lama. Banyak yang mengira mereka lebih dari sahabat. Nyatanya bagi mereka, hubungan mereka hanya lah sahabat. Tapi setelah pewaris tunggal Jung corp mulai bergerak untuk mendekati Taeyong, Yuta perlahan mempertanyakan semuanya. Mungkinkah mereka lebih dari sahabat? #Jaeyong #Yutae #Taeyong #Yuta #Jaehyun #NCT


**Me, You, and Him**

 **NCT**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Other NCT Members**

 **Humor-Romance**

 **Rated : aman(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-NCT-**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu suasana di kediaman Lee sudah cukup menggemparkan. Semua diawali oleh Lee Minhyung alias Mark Lee yang berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Teriakannya itu tentu mengejutkan dua penghuni lainnya yang tinggal di rumah tingkat dua itu.

"Bagaimana ini hyung.."

Sebenarnya Taeyong tak ingin mentertawakan adiknya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Mark yang begitu memelas membuat tawa itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Melihat kakak sulungnya tertawa, Mark memajukan bibirnya.

"Maaf Mark, maaf." Taeyong mencoba menguasai dirinya untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Lebih baik kau siap-siap sekarang dan jemput Donghyuck. Siapa tahu Hyuckie mau memaklumimu. Lagipula kau jadi bisa berangkat bersama dengannya."

"Tapi kalo aku ditolak?"

"Itu sih pasti, _hyung_."

Kini si tengah Mark mendelik sebal pada adik satu-satunya yang ia punya yang tengah asik menyantap _waffle_ buatan Taeyong di meja makan. Sedari tadi bocah itu hanya diam saja mendengarkan rentetan ucapan Mark yang ditujukan pada Taeyong. Kenapa bocah itu harus berkomentar sekarang? Buat Mark makin keki saja.

"Siapa yang akan menolak pesona Mark Lee sih?"

Meski Taeyong mencoba menaikkan suasana hati Mark, nyatanya pemuda yang sekarang sudah menginjak tingkat akhir di Sekolah Menengah itu malah duduk dengan lesu di kursi meja makan. Tak segera berangkat untuk menjemput Donghyuck seperti yang diusulkan Taeyong sebelumnya.

"Loh, tumben pagi-pagi suasananya _gloomy_ begini."

Perhatian Taeyong dan Jeno tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja masuk. Sementara Mark mulai dengan kesibukannya menghancurkan _waffle_ indah yang sudah dibuat Taeyong.

"Duduklah. Tanya saja Mark kenapa suasananya jadi begini. Aku akan menyiapkan jatah sarapanmu."

Sosok yang menginterupsi Lee bersaudara itu tersenyum, menampilkan gusinya. Sebelum mengambil alih kursi di depan Mark, siap untuk menginterupsi.

" _Hyung,_ aku sedang tak _mood_ untuk bercanda."

Alis sosok itu bertaut. "Memangnya siapa yang ngajak bercanda? Aku mau tanya padamu, seberapa tak enaknya _waffle_ buatan Taeyong sampai kau menghancurkannya seperti itu. Auw!"

Sosok itu tak mengantisipasi Taeyong yang sudah memukul kepala bagian belakangnya. Sebelum menaruh piring berisi _waffle_ dengan bantingan di depan sosok itu. Sensi di pagi harinya mulai lagi.

"Yuta _hyung_ , sebelum mengantarkan Jeno ke sekolah mampir ke rumah Jaemin dulu, ya? Aku mau berangkat bersama Jaemin juga."

Yuta, sosok yang sudah mendapat serangan PMS dari Taeyong itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Tak mau berkomentar karena ia sekarang sedang asik menikmati _waffle_ buatan Taeyong. Siapa bilang _waffle_ buatan Taeyong tak enak? Yuta mengatakannya hanya untuk menggoda si sulung Lee kok.

"Mark, sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang. Sebelum Donghyuck sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Ini bekal untukmu dan Dongyuck. Siapa tahu dengan makan siang bersama di atap sekolah kalian cepat berbaikan."

Pantas saja dari tadi Taeyong tak ikut duduk di meja makan. Ternyata ia sibuk mendekorasi bekal untuk adiknya itu secantik mungkin. Terlebih bekal untuk Donghyuck.

"Kau ini sok-sokan romantis begitu. Memangnya kau pernah makan berduaan doang di atap sekolah?"

Taeyong mendelik sebal ketika mendengar ucapan Yuta. Sudah bersiap untuk memukul kepala kosong milik pemuda Nakamoto itu. Tapi tampaknya Yuta sudah lebih dulu menghindar dengan menggeser duduknya menjadi di depan Jeno agar berada dari jarak amannya dengan Taeyong.

"Loh _hyung,_ kalian berdua kan senang makan di atap sekolah waktu masih sekolah dulu."

"Makan dengan _bakamoto_ ini tak ada romantis-romantisnya sedikitpun, Jeno. Apa ada yang ketinggalan Mark?"

Taeyong benar-benar seperti seorang ibu yang akan mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah.

"Tidak ada, _eomma._ "

Bukan Mark yang menjawab, malah Yuta yang menyahut. Nampaknya Yuta tak pernah lelah untuk mencari masalah dengan Taeyong. Padahal ini masih pagi.

"Aku berangkat ya, _hyung_." Mark yang sudah mengetahui bahwa _hyung-_ nya akan segera meledak itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong. Tentu dengan mengecup kedua pipi Taeyong. Hal yang wajib harus kedua Lee bersaudara lakukan pada Taeyong sebelum mereka pergi keluar rumah.

"Jeno, Yuta _hyung_ , Mark berangkat ya!"

Ciuman di pipi itu hanya untuk Taeyong. Jika disuruh mencium pipi Jeno, Mark akan berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukannya. Apalagi mencium pipi Yuta, Mark memilih untuk kabur sebelum kepikiran sampai situ.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Jeno bisa telat kalau kau makannya lama."

Yuta meringis mendengar ucapan Taeyong. _Ugh,_ ia merasa seperti supir pribadi Jeno sekarang. Kenapa ia baru sadar setelah hampir dua tahun mengantar Jeno ke sekolahnya setiap pagi?

Yuta menyuapkan potongan _waffle_ terakhir dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Kemudian meneguk habis susu yang disiapkan Taeyong di sampingnya. Kenapa masih susu? Harusnya Yuta yang sudah berusia 22 tahun ini berhenti minum susu. Toh tinggi badannya sudah tak akan bertambah lagi. Tapi Yuta tak bisa protes karena yang membuatkannya adalah Lee Taeyong.

Setelah Yuta selesai dengan sarapannya, dan setelah Jeno sudah turun kembali lengkap dengan tas di punggungnya, sudah waktunya Yuta menjalani tugasnya sebagai supir seorang Lee Jeno.

"Bawa mobilnya pelan-pelan. Dan jangan lupa apa yang diucapkan Jeno sebelumnya. Antarkan Jeno ke rumah Jaemin dulu."

Yuta memutar bola matanya. "Siap, nyonya."

"Apa kau bilang?" sebelum Taeyong meledak, Yuta buru-buru menarik tangan Jeno dan keluar dari dapur keluarga Lee itu. "Kau harusnya memamnggilku Tuan, Nakamoto Yuta idiot!"

Mana ada seorang Tuan rumah yang memakai celemek _pink_ di pagi hari dan sudah sibuk dengan dapur begitu.

"Kalau tak galak seperti itu kakamu sudah kujadikan istri deh, Jeno."

Di belakang punggung Yuta, si bungsu Lee memutar bola matanya. _Modus sih tetap gencar dijalankan._

Jeno sendiri tahu sahabat sejak kecil kakaknya yang sekarang merangkap jadi supir pribadinya itu senang sekali menggoda Taeyong _hyung._ Bahkan Jeno sudah sangat yakin, bahwa hubungan pemuda Jepang itu dengan kakaknya bukan hanya sekedar sahabat.

Tapi tetap saja, keduanya masih bersembunyi di bawah kedok _sahabat._

.

.

-NCT-

.

.

Kalau bukan karena Jaehyun yang memintanya untuk pergi ke toko buku, mana mau seorang Johnny Seo masuk ke tempat yang membosankan seperti itu?

Lebih tepatnya karena si Jung itu berjanji akan mentraktir Johnny apa saja sih. Makanya ia sekarang rela duduk manis di dalam mobil _sport_ Jaehyun.

"John,"

"Hmm?"

"Kenal yang namanya Lee Taeyong gak?"

Johnny yang sedari tadi diam-diam senyum gaje gara-gara ngebaca _chat_ dari grup mereka yang super absurd itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Lee Taeyong yang anak _IT_ itu? Tahu sih, tapi gak begitu kenal. Kalo sahabatnya yang orang Jepang baru tahu. Dia satu klub Sepak bola di kampus. Kenapa emang Jae?"

Yang Johnny takutkan terjadi. Jaehyun tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh. Hal yang tak pernah ia lihat terjadi pada si perfeksionis Jaehyun sebelumnya.

"Dia cantik, ya."

Oke, selama bersahabat dengan Jaehyun sudah hampir dua tahun, Johnny tak tahu kalau sahabatnya ini belok juga. Tak heran sih, teman satu geng mereka didominasi oleh lelaki belok yang hobinya membicarakan lelaki lain. Tapi ini Jung Jaehyun. Si pewaris tunggal Jung _corp._ Yang selalu sulit untuk ditebak bahkan oleh sahabat terdekatnya sekali pun. Karena jujur, selama mengenal Jaehyun, tak sedikitpun si Jung ini membicarakan masalah ketertarikannya dengan seseorang. Yang Johnny tahu, Jaehyun hanya belum tertarik untuk menjalin suatu hubungan yang serius.

"Jae, kau demam?"

Johnny menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jaehyun. Normal.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin di koridor menuju perpustakaan. Kenapa selama dua tahun di kampus aku tak pernah melihat sosoknya?"

Oke, mungkin tak ada yang aneh dengan Jung Jaehyun menyukai seseorang.

"Makanya jangan terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan-perusahaanmu itu, Jae! Jangan lupa menikmati apa yang ada di sekitarmu juga! Pemandangan indah jadi kau lewati, kan? Ngomong-ngomong, tahu namanya darimana?"

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Biasa."

Mulut Johnny membentuk 'O' dengan otomatis. Sudah tahu benar apa maksud ucapan Jaehyun. Enaknya jadi Jaehyun. Terlahir di keluarga konglomerat yang bisa membeli apapun dengan uang. Kalau informasi tak bisa dibeli dengan uang, bukan Jaehyun namanya. Lagipula Jaehyun punya segudang orang suruhan yang bisa mencari tahu informasi apa saja yang ingin Jaehyun dapatkan.

"Perlu kuberitahu pada yang lain. Jung Jaehyun sudah mulai bergerak rupanya."

Johnny ikut tersenyum aneh, tertular oleh Jaehyun.

 **Handsome Gays Chatroom**

 **Johnny :** Oi

 **Johnny :** Ada berita penting

 **Johnny** : Nanti malam kita makan makan gays

 **Taeil** : Apa kubilang. Jangan sering sering memukul kepala Johnny

 **Taeil** : Jadi korset otaknya

 **Ten** : Buset. Kesambet apa Bang John?

 **Doyoung** : Tumben nraktir.

 **Doyoung :** Bukan pake duit Hansol- _hyung_ kan?

 **Hansol** : nO

 **Johnny** : Elah

 **Johnny** : Pada gatau aja

 **Winwin** : Sumpah dedek gatau bang

 **Winwin** : Gatau kalo abang itu baik hati

 **Winwin** : Biasanya amit amit

 **Johnny** : Cot ah

 **Johnny** : Pada mau tau gak nih?

 **Johnny** : Kalo engga mending off aja deh semua

 **Ten** : Najis baveran

 **Hansol** : Jaehyun mana nih?

 **Hansol** : Kok gamuncul?

 **Johnny** : Disamping aku beb :*

 **Winwin** : Buset selingkuhnya sama yang dominan juga

 **Ten** : Siapa bilang Jae dominan woi, Cheng?

 **Doyoung** : Anjir apaan nih gamutu

 **Taeil** : Emang Jaehyun belok?

 **Johnny** : Nah

 **Johnny** : Akhirnya ada yang nanya

 **Johnny** : Itu yang mau diumumin gays

 **Winwin** : Yang mana nih? Yang Bang John selingkuh sama Jae?

 **Johnny** : Bukan elah

 **Johnny** : Ji Hansol masih di hati abang

 **Ten** : Geli sumpah

 **Hansol** : Cepetan napa John. Ngomong mau ngumumin apa

 **Johnny** : Sabar beb ;)

 **Johnny** : Simak baik-baik ya

 **Johnny** : Jadi

 **Johnny** : Selama ini

 **Johnny** : Jung Jaehyun itu

 **Taeil** : Langsung aja kek jangan dipenggal-penggal gitu

 **Johnny** : Biar penasarannya lebih greget elah bang

 **Johnny** : Lanjut ya

 **Johnny** : Jadi

 **Hansol** : Kamu ulang lagi semua yang kamu ketik gak ada jatah sebulan!

 **Ten** : Mpus bang John! Wkwkwkwk

 **Johnny** : Ampun mih

 **Johnny** : Yaudah intinya sih Jung Jaehyun itu belok gays

 **Doyoung** : Hah?

 **Taeil** : Tunggu tunggu-

 **Winwin** : Sudah kuduga

 **Hansol** : Yaiyalah. Temenannya sama yang belok semua

 **Ten** : Sama siapa bang?

 **Winwin** : Bukan sama Kun- _ge_ kan?

 **Doyoung** : Sama Ten ya?

 **Doyoung** : Kan dia doang yang masih jomblo

 **Ten** : Gapapa kalo didemenin Jae

 **Ten** : Makan gratis plus belanja baju terus

 **Ten** : Lalalala senangnya hatikuh

 **Johnny** : Apasih cabe

 **Johnny** : Orang sama Taeyong kok

 **Hansol** : Lee Taeyong beb?

 **Johnny** : Oh iya, kan satu klub sama kamu sama Ten ya beb?

 **Johnny** : Iya, Lee Taeyong.

 **Doyoung** : Lah, bukannya Taeyong udah punya pacar ya?

 **Ten** : Yang orang Jepang itu bukan?

 **Winwin** : Lah, dikira udah nikah

 **Taeil** : Yang kemana-mana selalu berdua

 **Winwin** : Udah kaya suami-istri aja

 **Jaehyun** : BELOM!

 **Jaehyun** : LEE TAEYONG BELOM PUNYA PACAR!

 **Jaehyun** : APALAGI NIKAH

 **Jaehyun** : PACARNYA DIA NANTI BUKAN NAKAMOTO YUTA

 **Jaehyun** : TAPI JUNG JAEHYUN!

 **Ten** : Yah, bang dicekokin apa tuh anak orang

 **Doyoung** : Gas teroooss

 **Johnny** : Udeh iyain aja

 **Johnny** : Biar makan enak nanti malem

 **Winwin** : FIX! LEE TAEYONG CUMA PUNYA JUNG JAEHYUN!

 **Winwin** : Jae, bawa Kun- _ge_ sekalian ya nanti malem

 **Winwin** : lopyu Jae :*

.

.

-NCT-

.

.

Yuta tak mengerti kenapa ia harus kuliah susah payah jika ujungnya akan menjadi supir pribadi Lee bersaudara? Tadi adiknya, sekarang kakaknya?

"Lapar.."

Yuta menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Taeyong sudah tertidur dengan kepala miring ke jendela. Berarti tadi Taeyong baru saja mengigau. Lapar ya? Jelas, dia bangun pagi-pagi masakin sarapan sama bekal buat adik-adiknya tapi lupa mengisi perut sendiri.

Padahal tadi Yuta sengaja kembali ke kediaman Lee agak lama setelah mengantar Jeno. Berniat tak mengganggu si sulung Lee agar dia makan dengan tenang. Tapi nyatanya, kesempatan langka yang Yuta berikan tak digunakan dengan sebaik mungkin oleh Taeyong. Ia malah sibuk membereskan rumah dan membiarkan sisa _waffle_ yang harusnya masuk ke perutnya dianggurkan begitu saja di meja makan.

Melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sesaat, Yuta kemudian membelokkan setir kemudinya. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum kelasnya dan Taeyong mulai. Itu artinya ia bisa memaksa pemuda yang tertidur di sampingnya itu untuk makan. Kalau Taeyong tak mau, ia akan mencekokinya dengan paksa.

Salahkan Yuta yang merecoki Taeyong tengah malam hingga pukul 4. Sekarang Taeyong terlelap karena kurang tidur. Terlebih ia terlelap dengan perut yang berteriak minta diisi.

Sedikit merasa bersalah juga sih. Tapi Yuta semalam begitu merindukan suara Taeyong. Apalagi _insomnia_ kembali menyerangnya semalam. Jika Taeyong tak ingin, ia bisa tak mengangkat telepon Yuta semalam. Tapi itu lah Taeyong, selalu memikirkan orang lain diatas kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

Taeyong tampaknya benar-benar membutuhkan orang yang bisa mengurusnya. Bukan Yuta, mungkin. Atau itu Yuta?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Heiheihei~ hehe, balik dengan cerita berchapter lain sedangkan cerita yang belom selesai masih membangkai di akun **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** T.T Kalian tahu, moment Jaeyong sama Yutae itu bikin tanganku gatel buat nulis fic khusus buat mereka bertiga. Dan _heol,_ kalo Johnny beneran debut di NCT 127, aku gatau deh tanganku bakal gatel juga buat nulis tentang Johnyong .-.

Btw, thanks buat Kak nido yang ngasih saran di kolom _review_ di **Jaeyong's Drabbles**. Aku bakal memikirkan matang-matang buat ngepublish ulang semua ff-ku di akun lama ke akun ini. _Bcs, it will be hard to say goodbye to_ **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** T.T _Buut,_ demi kelanjutan _Immortel_ dan fic yang lainnya akan kuusahakan.

Selain karena aku masih harus menyelamatkan data-data di laptopku sebelum menginstall ulang laptopku untuk menghilangkan windows 8 yang error terus dan menggantinya dengan windows 10 beserta Linux. _Brb_ mindahin data ke hardisk external dulu gaes, kkk

See you next-

Kapan-kapan ya! Wkwk, nunggu waktu buat _update_ yang gak jelas karena masih dalam pekan praktikum. Bye gengs~


End file.
